


Because He's Worth It

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Ethan Gold Bashing, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin go to dinner with Jennifer and Tucker. Everything's going great until Brian's karma kicks in.





	Because He's Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my beta, Lexa4227! :)  


* * *

**Brian**  
  
"Remind me again why I agreed to this? As in why I'm wasting a Friday night having dinner with dear old Mom instead of at Babylon, or better yet, fucking you senseless." I stare at myself in the mirror as I finish knotting my silk tie. Hmm, good memories with this tie.  
  
I turn around when I'm done, and stare at the piece of blonde ass who somehow managed to get me to agree to this night of festivities. He doesn't notice I'm staring at him though, since he is currently crawling around the room on his hands and knees.  
  
"Brian, come on. My mom hardly ever asks us for anything. She just wants to give us a chance to get know her and…Tucker a little better. Where the fuck is my other shoe?" He sounds pretty distressed, so I take pity on him.  
  
"In the corner." That's when what he just said to me sinks in.  
  
"What the fuck? That's the dumbest reason you've given me." I see that he finally manages to get his shoe on properly, then stands up, fixing his jacket.  
  
Damn he looks good. He's wearing the tailored suit I gave him a few weeks ago for an important client meeting that he had had to come to with me. It was a dark gray suit, the jacket snug around his shoulders and his pants hugging to his ass. With it, he wore a silk light blue shirt, that made his eyes even brighter than they should be.  
  
He decided not to where a tie, saying it made him look too businessman-y. Pft, as if that's a bad thing. But I have to admit, he does look incredibly fuckable at the moment.  
  
I on the other hand, had chosen to go with my favorite black pinstripe Armani, with a silk red shirt and black tie. And of course, I look hot.  
  
"Oh yea? How bout this: I promise to let you 'fuck me senseless' tonight if you're good through dinner." He walks toward me, an evil glint in his eyes. He comes to a stop right in front of me, then wraps his arms around me neck.  
  
"In fact, I can think of a few other things you could do to me while your at it." With that, he pulls my head down to his lips, while rubbing up against me.  
  
He teases me at first with his lips, refusing my attempts at getting him to open his mouth and let my tongue roam free. So what do I do? I reach up with my hand that is not currently wrapped around his waist, pulling him as close as he can get, and use my thumb to draw his mouth open. The moment it does, my tongue slips in.  
  
Our tongues battle each other for dominance. I catch his tongue with my teeth, biting down gently, so as not to cause any blood. I suck un it, the way I know makes him so hard, although that's not really an issue right now if the hard object rubbing against my leg is any indication.  
  
We break apart, our chests heaving from being deprived of oxygen for so long.  
  
I rest my forehead against his for a moment. His eyes are closed, and I know the kiss affected him, because he always closes his eyes after we kiss when he tries to make the feel of our lips fused together linger for just a bit longer.  
  
"I guess we should leave for the restaurant now, Sunshine." I whisper quietly. God, how I wish I could continue this, or at least savor the moment for a bit longer before having to face the wrath-I mean loving nature of Jennifer Taylor.  
  
Fuck.  
  
**Justin**  
  
We're sitting in the brand new car Brian just bought a few months ago, on our way to Blue, Grillhouse and Winebar. It's some ostentatious restaurant my mother insisted we all go to, to "connect" with each other.  
  
I suppose I can understand where she's coming from. I mean, it's been about a month since I came back from New York, after spending a year and a half there, trying to establish myself as an artist there.  
  
I still can't believe I let Brian send me there.  
  
It was awful. I guess living on and off with Brian before kinda rubbed off on me, cause it truly sucked in the shithole I had to call home for a year and half. Of course, I used the "I've had some bad experiences with roommates", as an excuse to live by myself, instead with a roommate. Which is why the thing I lived in was more like cardboard box than an actual home.  
  
I spent the first month eating nothing but 25 cent instant noodles every day, since that's all I could afford, what with the expenses of rent, art supplies, canvases and whatever else shit I had to buy to survive. And believe me, I just barely survived that first month.  
  
But hell, I will not think about the time I spent in New York.  
  
Bottom line is, I finally managed to get a break, after some art dealer saw some of my work (ironically, it was a painting of Brian that he saw first), gave me a group show with some other upcoming artists, and I finally managed to get my name known, somewhat, in New York.  
  
After a few more months of commissions, some portraits for bigshot corporate guys, and finally getting my first solo show, I came home.  
  
Home. To Brian.  
  
And let me tell you, I will never again let Brian send me off like that, cause it very nearly killed us both, being so far apart after we had finally managed to get some stability in our lives. And it literally almost killed me living so poorly at first.  
  
Brian stops at a red light, and takes the time to cast a glance at me. I smile at him, and he smiles back, then looks back to the road. The light's turned green.  
  
We don't say anything the whole ride there. But unlike in previous car rides we've shared together in the past, the silence isn't awkward. It's nice, like we're both just enjoying the time together.  
  
After some time, we find ourselves parked and moving towards the entrance of the restaurant.  
  
Amazingly we're only about 15 minutes late, since my mom told us the reservations she made were for 7:00 and it's currently 7:15.  
  
When we walk through the lavish doors, Brian does something that still surprises me, even though he's been doing it more and more often lately.  
  
He takes my hand and leads me to the maître d' standing there, looking smug, as though he owns the place.  
  
"Reservations for Taylor." Brian tells him.  
  
"Ah, right this way…sirs." He looks at us, as though we're some piece of dirt that got dragged in. Of course, it takes every bit of WASP training I've undertaken not to say something. Brian, on the other hand, doesn't let the look drop so easily.  
  
"Is there a problem?" he asks the man.  
  
Looking sheepish, he replies, "No, no sir."  
  
He takes us past a bunch of tables and the bar, to a secluded area of the restaurant, no doubt where the rich-reservers have their tables.  
  
I see my mom and Tucker, sitting at a table and try to walk a little slower, but of course Brian won't have any of that. He all but drags me to the table.  
  
Hey, I can't help it if I'm still a little uncomfortable around Tucker, can I? I mean, it's not the whole age difference or anything, look at me and Brian. It's just, I don't, the fact that my mom's dating, it's just something that'll take a bit of time to get used to.  
  
"Justin, Brian, I'm so glad you guys came!" My mom says, standing up, hugging us both. I can see her hesitate before hugging Brian, but he doesn't hesitate and wraps his arms warmly around her.  
  
"Hey mom, Tucker." I tell them.  
  
"It's good to see you Jen, as well as you, Tucker." Brian says.  
  
"Likewise." Tucker replies, smiling.  
  
"Justin, I'm really glad you agreed to come. I know it's been only, what, a month? since you came back from New York. I just really wanted the four of us to sit down, and have a peaceful dinner. Especially after everything that's happened in the past few years." She looks sad, recalling all the drama and shit we've gone through in the past 6 years. I see Tucker place his hand on her's on the table, offering what little comfort he can to her.  
  
"I know what you mean mom." Because I do. Brian and I, not to mention our friends, went through more drama than should be allowed. There were a lot of difficult times, which makes me feel kinda strange, to know that after all that, we finally made it to where we've, or at least I've, always wanted to be.  
  
**Brian**  
  
It's been almost 40 minutes since we got to the restaurant, and frankly, everything's going great. I mean, I've managed so far not to be too much of a shit, Justin's being remarkably cool around Tucker and Jen, even though I know Tucker makes him a bit weary.  
  
We're all just about done eating, although I've been done for about 10 minutes now, and am just sipping at my wine. Justin, on the other hand, finished his food a while ago, and is now eating what I didn't eat on my plate.  
  
We've made some small talk, catching up on what Justin and I have been up to, what Jen and Tucker have been up to. Like I said before, everything's going great.  
  
But of course, I just had to jinx it. I mean, I've never been one to be superstitious, but I can't help but feel like what happened next is due to my bad karma. I knew things were going to well.  
  
How else would you explain the fact that Ian Gold ended up standing behind Justin only a few minutes later? 


End file.
